Road signs, markers, informational signs, and the like have traditionally been fabricated by cutting or shearing aluminum into blank sizes which are then individually post-coated with reflective materials. This is a costly labor intensive process. Furthermore, the finished aluminum signs are subject to permanent deformation due to bending from vandalsim, accidental causes, high winds and the like.
There thus exists a need for road signs, markers, informational signs and the like which are less costly than the aluminum signs and which are not as prone to the permanent deformation exhibited by aluminum signs. It is an object of the instant invention to provide such signs and markers.